My Vampire Master
by LeoRaphsgirl21
Summary: Attention! I will no longer be updating on this story. If you liked my story and wanting to read something else of mine message me and ask me to start another story. If I get enough I will try again either with this story or another one. Thank you to all who favored my story. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Dream

_It was the woods not far from my neighborhood. The oak trees rushing by me as I run for my life. I look behind me to see if it follows. As I fear it still is, matching my pace with ease. Each step it takes is a step closer to me. I look back ahead and run even faster. It's no use, it speeds up with ease. Finally the oak trees part and before me is a beautiful stream that runs east away from the town. I stop at the stream's edge and whirl around to face my follower. Nothing. The only thing I see is the dark shadows of the trees I passed. There was no way I could have imagined that. But as I look I still see nothing. I look to my left and the stretch of grass along the stream stands before me. I sigh and turn to my right and jump backwards. There before me was the thing that had been chasing me. In the light I saw what it truly was. It seemed to be a very tall man. He wore a solid black tank and blue jeans with what looked to be motorcycle boots. His face hidden behind a dark shadow was as pale as the moon. I tried backing up to run but he gripped my wrist before I could move. His grip was like a lock that I could not escape. I looked up and my mouth was trapped in the expression of a scream, though no sound came out. His eyes I noticed for the first time were a dark brown. Not only that but his eyes were glowing with hunger from the looks of it. Then he smiled and showed his teeth, they were fangs. He brought his teeth closer and closer to my neck till finally I could feel his breath. I closed my eyes scared of what was going to happen. That's when I felt the pain coarse through my neck. I opened my eyes and screamed….._

I jolted up in bed and screamed my head off. When I stopped I noticed my surroundings. The same old dresser across from my bed. The same old mirror above the dresser with the photos of me and my friends. Looking around the same posters I have upon my walls with the millions of drawings I as well as my friends drew. Everything was as it should be. I breathed I sigh of relief; _Just a dream_ I thought. I pulled the covers of me, got out of bed, and walked to the mirror. That dream was the same dream I had not to long ago. The same dream I have been having for the past 2 months now. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes the usual brown had dark circles under them from the lack of sleep. My hair in a mess was the same brown only with fire red highlights in them. My body is a slim build with hardly an inch of fat. My skin is a dark pale white from the little sun I do get. I never really believed the I was all that pretty, but encouragement from my friends, who happened to be mostly guys, told me otherwise. All the same I attracted all kinds of attention from everyone at school. From my looks to my clothing, and even to the way I acted. My clothing mostly consists of a dark t-shirt with either dark jeans or my black and red tripps, and my vans. My attitude isn't emo or goth, just I act with a " I don't care really" attitude towards people I don't know. I act differently in front of my friends though. With them I goof around and/or act stupid to a certain level. Basically I let loose with them, they don't judge me like the others do.

My family treats me the same way. I live with my mom who is always so busy to pay attention to me unless I get in trouble. She recently married my stepfather Tyler who treats me like I'm property or something. If I do anything he doesn't approve of he goes all berserk and yells at me. He has even hit me a few times and left marks. I have a few slash marks from a recent disagreement we had. They still haven't cleared up right. They will probably end up as scars. Of coarse I tried telling mom this, she doesn't believe me. So I am forced to keep Tyler's " tough love" as he calls it a secret and take the abuse. My friends know of his behavior and have offered to take Tyler out of the picture. Being the person I am I have denied them and said I will take care of it. They don't believe me but agreed to it. _Like they have a choice_.

After I gazed at my reflection a bit longer I got dressed in my dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with my vans. I brushed my teeth and hair and put my hair up in a ponytail. After I got my phone, wallet, and I pod I headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual mom had already left and I was stuck with Tyler. He was at the kitchen counter reading his paper and drinking his coffee. I came in got a bowl and made myself a bowl of cereal. When I sat down to eat it Tyler looked up from his paper.

" Kire I want you to come straight home after school today. I have an announcement for the whole family to hear."

" Okay whatever", I replied.

" Good." He said and went back to reading his paper.

I finished my breakfast, put my bowl in the sink and headed to the living room to grab my book bag. When I came back into the kitchen Tyler had his suitcase and was heading out the door. I walked ahead of him outside and he locked the door. I put my book bag in the bed of my truck, got in, turned the key and drove to my high school.

How Fair High School. The most screwed up high school you could ever go to. Its screwed up because so many people go here. The rednecks, the preps, the jocks, the wanna-be gangsters, and so much more. My group would be under the category weirdo's. We do so much stuff people don't understand. Which is why we are put in that category. But we don't care. We enjoy hanging out and don't take shit from anyone. The rednecks are always asking for trouble. They try to pick fights all the time, but always lose. You would think they would learn not to mess with us. O well.

My group of friends are awesome. They are more like a family to me than my own. There is Firecat who is the reader. Oh and by the way we all go by nicknames. Firecat is called that because of her temper. You mess with her in any way you are bound to get hit. She is short and kind of chubby with mid length light brown hair and brown eyes. Then there's Zionide who is the wizard. He knows how to create all kinds of spells. He is very tall and skinny with should length bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Then we have the only one we are still finding a name for is Michael. He is one of the ones who will fight if given a reason. Although he is really funny and sweet well most of the time. He is kind of short with an athletic build with short brown hair and brown eyes. Last but not least was Brotherwolf. He is the strongest and fastest of the group. You could say he was the leader of our group. He is a little taller than Zionide but just as skinny although with more muscle with almost shoulder length brownish blackish hair and brown eyes. Brotherwolf was the one I have had the longest crush on but would not say a word. My nickname of the group is either Lil Kitten or Kitty. I am called this because when I either am angry at someone or something or have nothing to say back to a tease I hiss and/or growl like one. I'm also called Dragon sometimes, but only if I'm really pissed off and want to fight someone ( even though I would probably lose).

I arrived in the parking lot to find my group of friends already there waiting on me. As I pulled in to my spot and parked Firecat came bouncing up to my window. She started typing on the glass and motioned for me to hurry up. I swear sometimes she can be so impatient. So I made sure my engine and my lights were off and opened my driver door.

" Damn Kitty can you be any slower?" Firecat said with sarcasm in her voice and a smile.

" Well…. I could but then you would be forcing me to move faster." I laughed. I gathered my bag from the truck bed and we headed towards the rest of the group.

"So we were all talking a minute ago and are planning on going to the park later.. You coming?" Firecat asked.

" Can't" I said.. "Tyler has an announcement that the whole family has to hear" explaining as we reached everyone.

" Uh o.. I don't like the sound of that Kitty" Zionide said with much concern.

"I know but its not like I have a choice" I said.

Everyone looked at me with sympathy. They always feared the worst when Tyler had something to say. I really don't know why. The worst he could do is convince mom to disown me… which that wouldn't be so bad.

"Just be careful and call us later and let us know what it was about" Brotherwolf said.

" You got it I'll do the five way call when I can…. Deal?" I asked.

"DEAL" they all said. As they did the bell rang and school began.

School went by as usual.. The normal pace. My classes dragged on what seemed like forever and lunch whizzed by. The dreadful hour of school letting out and me going home arrived. I came out of school and my group was by my truck waiting on me. I threw my bag into the bed and turned to give them all a goodbye hug.

" Now you promise you will call and let us know what happens right?" Mike asks.

" As long as I can I promise I will" I responded.

They all nodded and with that said I got in my truck, turned it on and drove off to the home I had come to hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The News**

**I arrived at the house not to long after my departure from school. The lights were on the living room so I guessed Tyler was ready and waiting to tell his news. I got out of the truck and headed into the house. As soon as I walked in the door Tyler called from the living room.**

"**Kire good your home, come in here and listen to my announcement."**

"**Ok" I replied. I put my stuff down and went into the living room and sat down.**

" **Now I know you are all curious why I needed you all to hear what news I have."**

_**Not really.**_** I thought.**

" **So here is the news… I have gotten a promotion in my line of work."**

"**That's wonderful honey" my mom replied. **

"**The only issue is we have to move because my new position is in Colorado."**

"**WHAT!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to move though. I like where I'm at."**

"**Too bad I have already taken the position and we are to be there with the next two weeks." Tyler replies.**

"**Mom you can't let him do this." I begged mom.**

"**Sorry sweetie but its more money and its Tyler's decision. We have too."**

**Tyler looked at me and smiled his victory smile when he has won an argument. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and headed toward my room.**

"**Where are you going?." Mom asks behind me.**

"**To my room… I got homework to do." I replied over my shoulder in the most disgusted voice I could manage without yelling. With that said I shut the door to my room and threw myself on my bed. Not long I got my cell and dialed up all my friends to tell the dreaded news. After a few rings they all answered at once.**

"**Kire are you okay?"**

"**What's happening?"**

"**What did Tyler announce?"**

"**Did he hurt you?'**

"**Guys" I yelled over them. " I'm fine and I have terrible news."**

"**What?" Brotherwolf asked.**

"**Tyler got a new position in Colorado and he is moving us up there in a couple of weeks." I said.**

"**WHAT!" They all said at once.**

"**I know I know but I couldn't talk him out of it…. I'm sorry guys." I said sadly.**

"**Well then we need to plot and find someway to keep you here Kitty." Zionide said.**

" **Yeah we are not giving up so easily." Michael agrees.**

"**Count on us Lil Kitten." Brotherwolf assures.**

"**Thanks guys I hope we can make it work." I say with a small smile and hope.**

"**We will you know how stubborn each one of us is." Firecat replies.**

**I laugh a little at this. "Yeah well that's the news guys. I'm going to do the homework and mob for a bit today, but tomorrow we will all talk about this.. Okay?"**

"**You got it till then." **

" **See ya tomorrow"**

"**Peace"**

"**Later"**

"**Bye guys." And then I hung up. I got to doing my homework and the entire time I was thinking. **_**I hope we can come up with a way. I will do anything to stay here with everyone.**_

**Little did I know that someone actually heard me and my thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Offer

Later that night I woke up to a chill in my room. I looked around, all my windows were closed and the air conditioning wasn't on at the moment. _Where is that chill coming from?_ I asked myself. I looked again and still saw nothing. The chill crept up my spine and that's when it hit me. _That's not a chill because of the cold that's my supernatural sense kicking in._ I should explain, me and my friends believe in the supernatural and have even seen a few of them. Every time we saw them I had the same chill go up my spine that I realized was like a six sense. It told me a supernatural was near by. Anyway that was what this was and as soon as I realized this I heard a voice.

" So it is true you can detect us"

"Yeah" I said. "So show yourself."

Out of the shadows it came. When I saw what it was I froze. It was a vampire. Not just any vampire it looked a little like the one in my nightmare. The only difference was this vamp wore a total black attire except for the long red trench coat over it. He also had a red fedora and orange glasses that hid his eyes. On his hands were white gloves with some insignia on them. But the face had the same structure as the one in my dream. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again.

" So you know what I am as well"

I mental shook my head and responded. "A vampire correct?"

"Correct."

" Who are you?" I asked.

" I am called Alucard."

" What do you want?"

" I overheard your little problem Kire and I have a solution for you."

I stared at him for a few minutes. It was not uncommon for a vamp to know things like this. They were very nosy when it came to humans. But I couldn't help but think _why would he offer to help?_ So I asked.

" What do you have in mind?"

" I need an apprentice. I have absorbed many humans and you have met my standards as a perfect apprentice. All you need to do is let me change you and teach you how to be a vampire. Then you can help me when I need an extra hand." Alucard explained.

" Okay and I can stay here and see my friends or do I have to be secret and all that?" I asked.

" When I changed you I will give you a very strong first meal where you can stay in the sun. You can live a normal life in the day and train with me most of the night. As a vamp you will only need a few hours of sleep."

_Become a vampire and stay here and live a normal life. Well mostly a normal life._ I knew that even during the day a truly powerful vamp can walk and act as a human. However they still have their fangs and the blood thirst if left unchecked. But what other choice was there? So I had a decision to make. Should I say no and try to find another way or take the offer and have certainty of staying?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Decision

I woke up in my bed when my alarm clock went off. I reached over and turned it off and sat up. I felt…. Strange. I didn't know how else to describe it but I felt different. Out of routine I reached up to rub my neck and froze. I felt two puncture wounds in the side of my neck. How the hell did I get that? Then after going over and over the wound with my head my mind became clear.

Flashback

"_The chose is yours.. Become a vampire and allow me to help you or go on and try to find another way and fail most likely." Alucard had said._

_I sat there for it seemed like the hardest time. Then I came to the conclusion…. I was going to do it._

"_Turn me."_

_Alucard smiled and brought his teeth to my neck. Kissing it lightly he said. "Remember the choice was yours." After he said that he sank his fangs into me and I blacked out._

End flashback

I had made the choice and now I was a vampire. Looking out the window I noticed the sun didn't really bother me. Pondering on why that was I looked around and saw a note on my mirror. I got up and took the note of the mirror and read:

_Welcome to the night my little kitten. If you are wondering how you are able to withstand the sun so early look down at your left hand. There on your middle finger is an enchanted ring to help you stay in the light. Remember our deal little kitten. I will see you later tonight around 8 or 9. Be ready to learn._

_-Alucard_

Looking down I saw that I had a ring with a red stone and a symbol that I didn't recognize. My trance was broken when I heard my mom outside my door.

"Hurry up your going to be late for school."

Giving my head a good shake I got up, got ready, and headed for school.

At school my friends were all waiting for me. Walking to them I thought about if I should tell them what happened. Would Alucard approve? _I don't care if you tell your friends little kitten… just no one else but them. The less who know the better._ I recognized that as Alucard's voice. Well if he doesn't care then I will tell them. Brotherwolf saw my look and asked.

" You okay?"

" Yeah" I said. " But boy do I have news for you guys. Happy news and I don't know news."

"What?" Michael asked.

Knowing the bell would ring soon I answered. "I will tell you all at lunch. Don't worry though I will tell you. Just no time right now."

They all nodded and we headed for our classes

Uh oh what will Kire's friends think of the news? Sorry for taking a while. Began new semester and had a writers block. I will try to post at least every three or four days. Maybe sooner. But I don't plan on stopping for good. Anyways review more please. Want to see how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 What did you do?

In what seemed like no time at all lunch came. Knowing my friends weren't inside I went outside and saw them at our table. As I approached whatever they were discussing suddenly stopped and they looked towards me. I set my bag down near them and sat on the t able next to Michael. Then after a sigh I began:

"Ok first the good news. I have found a way to stay here with all of y'all."

"Really?" Zionide asked.

"Really." I said. "But how you may not like."

They all gave me a what the hell look. I laughed and continued. " I made a deal with someone."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"….. before I say you gotta let me explain the why."

They nodded.

"The vampire Alucard came to me last night. He… turned me into a vampire."

They all had looks of horror but none said a word. So I continued.

"I know it's a little bizarre but he told me if I chose this path he would make sure I could stay here with ya'll and all I have to do is learn from him at night and be his apprentice."

After what felt like hours but mere minutes Firecat was the first to speak.

"Well sounds like an all right deal to me. You can still hang with us during the day and learn from him at night. But how is he going to get your parents to agree?"

"That I don't know… but I just have to trust him I guess." I responded.

They nodded but Brotherwolf looked down and walked off. Everyone looked after him in question then looked at me. I walked up and went after him. I arrived where he was and asked him.

"Your upset with me?"

He looked at me and responded. "Not really. I just don't know how to take this."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I didn't think this would be the only to keep you here."

I was silent to that. He understood what I had to do. He knew that was probably my only way. I never realized he paid that close attention to me. I knew he was my friend and all but to think he knew me better than I thought he did. After some time I spoke.

"Did I do the right thing?"

He looked at me for a minute before responding. "I don't know. But your staying here that's all that matters."

I nodded. "Your right. But I did this for all of us you know."

"I know." He smiled at that and pulled me into a hug. "And as long as you want us we will be here for you no matter what."

I smiled and hugged him back. "thanks."

Our little moment was then interrupted by the bell and we got our bags and headed for the rest of our classes.

What will happen to Kire and Brotherwolf? What will Alucard think of this? Find out next chapter along with Kires explanation on the move and her first lesson.


End file.
